warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow That Whispers Sweetly
Willow That Whispers Sweetly "Willow" is a small, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a torn ear, scarred face, and blue eyes. Personality Willow is a scarred cat to say the least. She is very anxious and worrying, always concerned about how cats feel about her and what their intentions are for her. She protects herself and her kit with her all, and doesn't give leeway to any cat for hurting her or her child in any way. She strongly believes in not being a burden, and always tries to handle things on her own. Any cat who was to seek out a romance with her would have to get past her strong walls, as she is hurt and loving is hard for her. She can often be found in deep thought or sometimes even crying, as she thinks about her past and her son more than she even wants to. In summary, she is a strong, protective she-cat who still has to learn to love again. History Willow was raised by her mother up until the age of 8 moons, before she lost her in a tough storm. She'd already been taught the basics of hunting and survival, and so, she lived on her own up until the age of 12 moons. When she reached said age, she was found by a group of three toms. One of them won her over with his charm and good looks, and so, she joined their little traveling group. Over the span of two moons, Vera had seen most of the loving side of the tom, though she was also exposed to the... not so loving side. He had bipolar bouts very often and would yell, hiss, and sometimes even lash out at her. She put up with him despite all of this and was fairly excited to tell him when she found out she was to have his kits. The tom seemed more enthusiastic about expanding the group than actually raising kits with her, but she was happy all the same. When the kits were finally born, there was one tom (Zenn) and one she-cat (Hope). The tom immediately took to his son, showing no care for his daughter whatsoever. When Vera scorned him for this, he became very aggressive and upset. That's where half of her scars came from. After about two moons of these aggressive, dangerous conditions from not just the father of her kits, but the other toms, the situation that fueled her decision to leave happened. She'd refused to let her son sleep in the nest and feed him out of spite for the fathers' behavior toward his daughter. The father convinced all of the toms to gang up on her. That's where she received her most visible scars, a deep gash across her face, and the deep slice in her ear. She'd had to protect her daughter from the toms and took all of the injuries so that the she-kit would take none. Immediately after this, she decided that she had to flee. She couldn't handle bringing both kits, and reached the decision to bring the she-kit, because the tom would be safe enough with the group. And so, she journeyed for half a moon with her kit until finally finding The Tribe of Stone Mothers. She told her story and was accepted as a Little Blossom immediately.